Apprends moi !
by Ellewyl
Summary: Quand Ciel a une question a poser, c'est tout le manoir qui est sollicité. Ou, non, ce n'est pas avec du miel et des abeilles qu'on devient un homme, Bard ! / Suite : "Aime-moi" EN LIGNE


Coucou !!

Me revoilà avec une fic de Black Butler !

Bonne lecture ! :)

PS : J'ai une note importante concernant une suite possible de la fiction en bas de page, laissez-moi votre avis !! ^^

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji ~~ Apprends-moi**

* * *

Dans son grand château, Ciel Phantomhive, directeur général de la compagnie Phantomhive, douze ans, gamin capricieux de son état réfléchissait intensémment.

On pouvait même dire qu'il cogitait sévère pour utiliser un registre moins soigné. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, Ciel était en proie à un grand dilemme.

Soit il demandait à son majordome, soit il ne lui demandait pas.

Simple me direz-vous ? En effet, il n'avez qu'une sonnerie à faire retentir pour que le majordome accourt avec sa rapidité naturelle et habituelle.

Le premier problème, c'est que tout majordome qu'il était, Sebastian avait aussi son caractère. Et se faire appeler huit fois dans la même matinée pour entendre son maître répéter «_ Non, ce n'est rien _» aurait de quoi titiller désagréablement les nerfs de n'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu censée.

Effectivement, on pourrait également rétorquer que Sebastian, s'il avait l'apparence de quelqu'un de censé, ne l'était pas plus que cela.

En effet, qui se lancerait à la poursuite de son maître kidnappé avec pour seules armes, les couverts de l'argenterie ? Sebastian. Qui se laisserait fusiller de tous les côtés juste pour s'amuser ? Sebastian. Qui encore, en se rendant compte que son maître a été enlevé, désespérerait pour le thé qui allait refroidir ? Sebastian.

Donc, Sebastian n'était pas une personne censée, mais actuellement, il était assez irritable. Ciel n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas la cause. Ses sourires constants, même moqueurs lui manquaient.

Attendez... Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Depuis quand quelque chose chez son majordome pouvait lui manquer ? Décidemment, il ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui.

Ciel aurait aussi pu demander à ses autres domestiques, c'est vrai.

Mais franchement...

Entre une femme de chambre à moitié aveugle à cause de ses lunettes, un jardinier à la force démesurée, un cuisinier qui chauffait ses plats à l'aide de dynamite ou lance-flammes et un homme... qui ne servait à rien à part dire « Ho ho... ho » ( _Futur Père Noël peut être ?_ ) et avoir quelques moments ô combien rares mais appréciés de lucidité...

Ciel hésita. D'un côté, c'était soit Sebastian et son sourire en coin qu'il savait moqueur, de l'autre côté, une honte totale et assurée et du deuxième autre côté, les conseils très peu avisés de ses domestiques.

Enfin... Au moins, les trois idiots et l'inutile ne riront pas de lui. Du moins, il l'espérait, parce que dans le cas contraire, où allait le monde si ses domestiques trouvaient qu'il était risible ? Il était le chef de la compagnie Phantomhive, bon sang ! Un peu de courage ! Il n'était pas une femmelette !

Cette pensée le ramena sur son problème d'origine. Une femme. Le vrai problème. Ciel soupira et se décida pour interroger d'abord les quatre domestiques.

Le garçon les appela tour à tour, en commençant par Meirin, la femme de chambre :

-- **Qu'avez-vous demandé Maître ? A votre âge ? Mais vous êtes tellement précoce ! Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de vous ! Qui aurait pu croire que l'envie vous prendrait un jour ! C'est tellement merveilleux ! Et c'est Elizabeth-sama qui va être heureuse !**

-- **Meirin... je te demande juste une réponse...**

-- **Ha oui bien sûr !! Si vous appeliez Sebastian-san, je pourrais vous montrer !**

-- **... Ça ira... allez me chercher Tanaka.**

-- **Bien sûr Maître, ravie d'avoir pu vous aider !**

Puis, ce fut donc le tour de l'homme qui ne servait à rien, du point de vue... d'à peu près tout le monde en fait. Officiellement, ... deuxième majordome peut-être, officieusement, buveur de thé continuel.

-- **Alors Tanaka ?**

-- **Ho, ho, ... Ho...**

-- **Certes, mais encore ?**

-- **Ho... Ho ho ho !**

-- **D'accord. Est-ce que vous pouvez demander à Finny... Non, laissez, je vais le faire moi-même.**

Ciel congédia le vieil homme et descendit dans les jardins trouver Finny, le jardinier surpuissant. En chemin, il évita machinalement une statue d'ange, il la connaissait celle-là d'ailleurs, d'où venait-elle ? Passons. Il se baissa pour laisser passer Pluto, leur chien démoniaque, qui lui sauta par-dessus. Ce chien s'était attaché à ce pauvre... s'était attaché à Sebastian. Il fit un pas sur la droite et suivit du regard le magnifique vol plané du toit de sa... de son ancienne serre et se décala de nouveau sur la gauche pour ne pas se retrouver dans la trajectoire du désherbant volant. Il arriva finalement à Finny qui était en train de tailler, ou plutôt de massacrer des buissons et l'interrogea longuement :

-- **Vous savez Maître, je ne peux pas vraiment vous répondre, je ne connais pas non plus grand chose à ses choses là... Si vous demandiez à Bard ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas vous dire de sottises et...**

-- **Finny...**

-- **... parce que sinon vous allez m'en vouloir...**

-- **... Finny ?**

-- **Ce serait dommage que je sois renvoyé parce que j'ai répondu de travers à une de vos questions vous ne trouvez pas ? Non, vraiment, de toute façon, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'appeler Bard parce que je suis certain que lui, il saura quoi vous répondre et...**

-- **FINNY !**

-- **Oui Maître ?**

-- **Où est Bard ?**

-- **Soit dans la cuisine, soit en train de réparer le four...**

-- **...**

-- **En tout cas, pas loin de son chalumeau !**

Ciel soupira et se détourna, marchant à grands pas vers la cuisine qui venait d'exploser pour la quatrième fois de la semaine. Le jeune garçon regarda sa montre. Ils étaient mardi. Il se demanda avec lassitude si son manoir tiendrait le choc jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

En arrivant, il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre, faisant sortir toute la fumée de la pièce. Bard se tenait assis au beau milieu de la cuisine dévastée, de la dynamite dans une main, un reste de son pantalon dans l'autre. Le maître de la maison focalisa son ragrd sur le visage de son cuisinier, évitant parfaitement de baisser les yeux, surtout en voyant les sous-vêtements du domestique lui passer sous le nez après avoir voleté pendant quelques instants là où bon leur semblait.

Bard cligna des yeux d'un air ébêté, et complètement surpris et marmonna quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « **Ça aurait dû marcher. Pourquoi ça a explosé ?** »

Le petit brun soupira brusquemment en se tenant l'arête du nez et lança :

-- **J'ai une théorie. Ceci**, fit-il en prenant le reste de la dynamite, **n'est pas une bougie. Et de toute manière, je ne vois pas comment tu comptais faire cuire le repas à l'aide de bougies...**

-- **... Ah... Vous vouliez me voir Maître ?**

-- **Oui, j'ai une question à te poser...**

Ciel lui expliqua patiemment son problème, faisant si de ses joues cramoisies et de l'air franchement amusé du cuisinier.

-- **Très simple ! Écoutez attentivement. En fait, lorsque nous devenons adultes, ...**

Ciel écarquilla les yeux et écouta pendant plus d'une heure Bard délirer sur des abeilles, des fleurs, du miel et des quelconques pulsions un peu étranges. Il le stoppa finalement, épuisé, autant moralement que physiquement.

Il se laissa tomber sur son siège de bureau et appela Sebastian, qui, étrangement, n'avait pas daigné réapparaître de la journée, pour qu'il lui prépare une tasse de thé. Le majordome entra sans un mot avec la boisson désirée et repartit aussi sec, surprenant Ciel.

C'était la première fois que Sebastian ne l'examinait pas de pied en cap, refaisant le noeud rouge qu'il portait autour du cou, remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux ou rattachant de meilleure façon le bandeau qu'il portait à l'oeil pour cacher le symbole de son pacte avec lui.

Ciel soupira, ayant l'agaçante impression qu'il n'avait fait que ça durant la journée. Ce noeud... Une folie. Auparavant, il le portait bleu, pour qu'il s'harmonise avec la couleur de ses yeux, mais en se baladant à Londres, pour affaires, il était tombé sur une vieille marchande qui proposait un étalage de rubans de toutes les couleurs et de tous les tons. Pris d'une subite envie, il s'était arrêté pour regarder et était tombé en admiration masquée devant un somptueux tissu de couleur rouge sang. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris pour une telle attirance, mais, irrésistiblement séduit, il l'avait acheté.

Après, en revenant au manoir, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau effrayé par l'évidence. Ce ruban... Il avait tout simplement la même couleur sanguine que les yeux de son majordome diabolique. Ciel s'était parfaitement rendu compte qu'il ne haïssait plus son majordome, bien au contraire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre de nom sur ce sentiment inconnu au bataillon jusqu'à ce jour. Peut-être une forte amitié. Qui sait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il avait vu le ruban, Sebastian avait juste eu un sourire un peu différent de d'habitude et contrairement à ce qu'il faisait tous les soirs, rester debout auprès de son maître jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, il s'était assis sur son lit et l'avait regardé s'endormir, son sourire légèrement moquer bien présent en regardant les joues anormalement rouges du plus jeune.

Ciel soupira une énième fois. Il devait s'y résoudre, il ne pouvait rien faire sans Sebastian. Et s'il ne lui demandait pas, Elizabeth ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il le sonna avec une furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et ne plus revenir tant que la journée ne serait pas terminée.

Le majordome entra, l'air sombre.

-- **Sebastian...**

-- **Suivez-moi Jeune Maître, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre pour vous habiller pour la fête d'anniversaire de Mademoiselle Elizabeth.**

Ciel n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le majordome l'entraîna dans la chambre et le déshabilla afin de le changer pour la soirée.

Le plus jeune fit une grimace comique devant l'habit dont il était affublé. Un ensemble de vert sapin et prairie absolument écoeurant. Sebastian l'examina d'un oeil critique et déclara pensivement :

-- **Il va falloir que j'enlève votre noeud... Cela jure trop avec les autres couleurs.**

-- **NON !**

Le majordome se recula, étonné du cri que le plus jeune avait poussé. Ciel rougit furieusement et, avec une extrême mauvaise foi, regardant le sol en lui trouvant un intérêt quelconque, il le dénoua de lui-même et le jeta au sol en clamant avec fierté :

-- **Je peux l'enlever moi-même, je ne suis plus un enfant !**

-- **...**

-- **J'ai une chose à te demander.**

-- **Celle que vous avez passé la journée à ruminer et ce que vous avez demandé à tous vos domestiques, c'est cela ?**

-- **Que... ?**

Ciel plissa les yeux sous la colère, et pour masquer sa gêne :

-- **Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ?**

-- **Je vous ai juste vu allez parler à tout le monde dans le manoir, sauf moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous leur avez demandé.**

Ciel s'assit sur son grand lit et par automatisme, le majordome s'agenouilla à ses pieds, terminant d'arranger ses lacets comme il le fallait.

Le maître de maison s'assit finalement dans un fauteuil, Sebastian debout face à lui. Le plus jeune rougit et hésita longuement. Au bout de longues minutes, il finit par se décider à poser sa fameuse question à Sebastian qui attendait patiemment, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-- **Dis Sebastian...**

-- **Jeune Maître ?**

-- **Co... Comment est-ce que... est-ce...**

-- **Nous avons le temps Jeune Maître, calmez-vous.**

-- **Je voudrais t'y voir moi**, grogna le jeune maître en question.

Il souffla profondément, reprenant sa respiration calmement, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. Sebastian sembla s'en apercevoir car il emprisonna les mains blanches dans ses longs doigts fins.

Le petit brun rougit violemment et demanda d'une voix quasimment inaudible :

-- **Est-ce que tu sais...**

-- **Si je sais quoi ?**

-- **... Comment on embrasse ?**

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et finit par sourire, amusé :

-- **Qui voulez-vous embrasser Jeune Maître ?**

-- **Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, personne. Mais Elizabeth veut un baiser comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Bien sûr, je lui ai offert autre chose mais ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment, c'est un baiser.**

-- **Je vois. Souhaitez-vous que je vous montre ?**

-- **Je... Oui.**

-- **Voulez-vous un vrai baiser ou un baiser conventionnel ? Celui que vous devrez offrir à votre fiancée pour son anniversaire ?**

-- **... Montre-moi celui que je dois lui donner.**

-- **Bien.**

Sebastian se pencha légèrement, soufflant au passage « N'ayez pas peur » et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue laiteuse du petit brun. Il les laissa un instant et se recula, franchement amusé de la couleur cramoisie qu'avait prit son visage. Ciel réfléchit un instant et finit par murmurer :

-- **Merci.**

La majordome fut surpris. Jamais son maître ne l'avait remercié, considérant que c'était son travail et qu'il devait le faire naturellement.

De son côté, Ciel ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur. Le baiser, même chaste, l'avait troublé profondément.

Il rougit et respira calmement avant de murmurer :

-- **Sebastian...**

-- **Jeune Maître ?**

-- **Montre-moi un vrai baiser.**

-- **Yes, My Lord.**

Sebastian repoussa doucement son maître dans son fauteuil et se pencha doucement. Il effleura tendrement les lèvres du plus jeune de la pointe de sa langue et se recula rapidement.

-- **Se... Bastian ?**

-- **Fermez les yeux, ce sera plus agréable.**

Ciel haussa un sourcil méfiant, mais devant l'air doux de son ainé, il s'exécuta. Sebastian se rapprocha et caressa doucement les lèvres de Ciel à l'aide de sa langue. Il eut un léger sourire et s'amusa à frôler de ses lèvres, la mâchoire du plus jeune, ses paumettes cramoisies, ses joues douces, ses paupières fermées, son nez fin et légèrement retroussé et les lèvres entrouvertes qui se tendaient inconsciemments vers les siennes.

Sous une supplique muette de son maître, qui se traduisit par un halètement et par son dos qui s'arqua, le majordome finit par poser franchement ses lèvres sur la bouche du petit brun qui ouvrit les yeux en grand, complètement éberlué.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, son majordome l'embrassait tendrement, les yeux fermés, un air doux peignant ses traits. Il semblait apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait. Ciel soupira de contentement et agrippa inconsciemment les mèches brunes du plus âgé pour le rapprocher de lui en refermant les yeux. Une des mains du majordome vint se poser, légère, sur la joue pâle du chien de garde de la Reine, lui relevant légèrement le menton tandis que l'autre allait détacher une des mains de Ciel de ses cheveux pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Sebastian se recula infimmement et sortit le bout de sa langue pour la passer le long des lèvres rougies par les baisers de Ciel, lui demanda explicitement l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le petit brun hésita un peu et finit par le lui accorder.

Le majordome souffla sur les lèvres de son cadet et de sa langue, explora avec passion l'intérieur de la bouche du plus jeune. Il retraça les fines dents blanches, joua un instant à chatouiller son palais et finit par s'entrelacer avec sa jumelle pour un ballet sensuel et privé. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, jouant ensemble, se cherchant pour mieux se séparer, se détachant pour mieux se retrouver.

Aucun des deux ne fit attention au léger filet de salive qui coulait le long de la mâchoire de Ciel, trop ennivrés par le baiser brûlant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, au bout de longues minutes, Ciel resta contre le front de Sebastian, haletant, les yeux fermés, les sens encore frissonnants du plaisir ressentit.

Sebastian finit par ouvrir les yeux et caressa doucement la joue de son maître :

-- **Jeune Maître ? Il est temps d'y aller.**

Ciel ouvrit ses yeux un peu embrumés de larmes de plaisir contenues, un peu perdu et se releva gauchement en marmonnant :

-- **Oui... Nous devons... Y aller, c'est ça.**

Le majordome sourit, essuya les traces de leur baiser et posa un genou au sol afin de nouer quelque chose autour de la cheville de Ciel.

-- **Qu'est-ce que... ?**

-- **Laissez-moi faire.**

Sebastian prit tout son temps pour attacher la chose mystérieuse, profitant sans vergogne et sans discrétion de la peau douce de Ciel. Le jeune garçon avait les joues adorablement rouges et se laissait faire, appréciant, sans être sûr de savoir à quel point, les caresses de son majordome.

Quand il se releva, le petit brun baissa ses yeux bleus et retint un sourire. Sebastian avait mis dix minutes pour nouer le noeud rouge qu'il avait jeté auparavant.

Le plus jeune hésita un instant en regardant Sebastian qui avait de nouveau posé un genou au sol afin de lui refaire son ourlet de pantalon correctement. En voyant l'air concentré de son serviteur, Ciel se décida.

Il lui attrapa le visage à deux mains et posa avec tendresse et maladresse ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux, surpris.

Sebastian était complètement éberlué. Apparemment, le jeune maître prenait cette histoire de baiser très au sérieux. Tant mieux. Une âme amoureuse est la meilleure que l'on puisse trouver. Le diable se gifla mentalement. Voilà qu'il recommençait. Lors du pacte, quand il avait vu le corps de Ciel recouvert uniquement d'un drap fin, il avait éprouvé un sentiment de désir auparavant jamais ressentit. Et même après l'avoir touché, ce sentiment continuait d'exister. Le majordome n'étant pas idiot, il avait vite compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de son maître, du moins, de son corps. Le problème, c'est que Ciel avait aussi une personnalité qui correspondait parfaitement à ce que Sebastian recherchait. Et en plus, lorsqu'un démon tombait amoureux, c'était pour toujours et ça n'arrivait qu'une fois.

Le grand brun resta à genoux mais arqua son corps, empêchant ainsi son maître de se briser le dos et rapprochant par la même occasion leurs deux corps. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer au niveau de la taille fine et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le baiser incroyablement doux et sincère que lui offrait Ciel.

Soudain, alors que la passion atteignait son apogée, on frappa à la porte.

Le plus jeune grogna sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Sebastian effleura une dernière fois les lèvres pleines, les rendis parfaitement présentables et se pencha un instant pour murmurer un « **Merci... Ciel** » à l'oreille de son maître avant d'aller ouvrir.

Meirin, Bard, Finny et Tanaka entrèrent. Ciel, dans son fauteuil les apostropha avec humeur :

-- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

-- **Nous... Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger !** ( _Finny_ )

-- **Elizabeth-sama est là !** ( _Meirin _)

-- **Et cette folle veut redécorer le manoir encore une fois !** ( _Bard_ )

-- **Ho ho... ho** ! ( _..._ )

Ciel se redressa vivement et sortit à grands pas, pour empêcher sa fiancée attitrée de massacrer sa splendide demeure à coup de peluches et de froufrous.

-- **Elizabeth...**

-- **Ciel-kun ! Appelle-moi Lyzzie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Sebastian, comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air bizarrement joyeux !**

-- **Je vais très bien mademoiselle, je vous remercie de vous enquérir de ma santé. Comment vous portez-vous ?**

-- **Très bien ! Tu sais ce que Ciel va m'offrir pour mon anniversaire ?**

Le sourire du majordome s'élargit vivement, faisant grommeler son maître. Lyzzie se retourna vers son fiancé et le vit avec les joues rouges, fusillant Sebastian du regard. La blondinette ne se posa pas de questions, attrapa le garçon par la main et l'entraîna vers leur voiture pour se rendre à la soirée d'anniversaire de la jeune fille. Tanaka et Sebastian.

La soirée se passa à merveille, Elizabeth souffle sagement ses douzes bougies, qualifia tout ce qu'elle recevait de « **trop kawaii** » et concurença les tomates les plus rouges lorsque Ciel déposa un timide baiser sur sa joue.

Lorsque Sebastian et Ciel pénétrèrent dans la voiture, Tanaka restant dehors pour servir de cocher, le plus jeune demanda d'une voix pleine de reproches :

-- **Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'amuse autant ?**

-- **Qu'est-ce qui m'amuse, Jeune Maître ?**

-- **Depuis... tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire à chaque fois que l'on évoque le cadeau que j'ai donné à Lyzzie. Réponds, c'est un ordre !**

Le sourire de Sebastian se fanna un peu en entendant le surnom. Il soupira légèrement et déclara à mi-voix :

-- **Je souris car j'aime à penser que personne ne saura jamais que votre premier baiser est mien. Je souris car je suis heureux de cet honneur que vous m'avez fait en m'accordant quelque chose de si précieux.**

-- **Ça va renforcer le goût de mon âme, c'est ça ?**

-- **Je l'ignore et cela m'est pour le moment égal. Le premier baiser d'un humain est celui qui restera à jamais gravé dans son coeur et je suis donc heureux de savoir que jamais vous ne m'oublierez.**

-- **Je te rappelle que quand je mourrais, tu seras là.**

-- **Ne soyez pas si catégorique. Essayez le romantisme un peu.**

Ciel haussa un sourcil et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son majordome effleurer les siennes en une caresse d'une infinie tendresse.

Le plus jeune savoura le baiser et se recula avant de demander au grand brun qui avait finalement migré auprès de lui sur la banquette :

-- **Dis... Tu penses que c'est de l'amour ce que tu ressens là ?**

Sebastian sourit devant la voix peut assurée et dénuée de toute agressivité de son maître et passa un de ses bras autour de ses frêles épaules pour murmurer :

-- **Je ne pense pas...**

Ciel se crispa et ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'endormir et écouta la voix de Sebastian murmurer doucement au creux de son oreille :

-- **... J'en suis certain.**

* * *

**~~ Fin du One-Shot ~~**

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Note de fin : Il est possible que je fasse une suite, elle sera certainement lemonisée ^^

Vous en voulez une ou pas ?

Darkel : _Arrête de faire Sebastian aussi OOC !!_

Mais il n'est pas OOc, c'est son caractère caché ! Suis sûre qu'il est comme ça intérieurement !

Darkel : _Désespérant..._

Oui, je suis d'accord ! Tu es désespérante ! Non mais !

Alors, reviews ?

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl


End file.
